Kisah Kasih Maso
by allihyun
Summary: "Jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya, sekaligus tiada akhir deritanya" - Uchiha Sasuke, single ganteng paling ces pleng./ Semacam sekuel dari Absolut Soliter, bisa dibaca terpisah/ Untuk nenek Senju yang immortal, Happy Birthday! Mind to review?


_"Jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya, sekaligus tiada akhir deritanya" - Uchiha Sasuke, single ganteng paling ces pleng._

_._

**allihyun** presents

**Kisah Kasih Maso**

**(semacam sekuel Absolut Soliter, dapat dibaca terpisah)**

.: Maso-maso dulu bahagia kemudian.:.

**SasuSaku** Fanfiction

_**AU. OOC mutlak. Romance gagal. Parody absurd. Lumayan garing. Semi fangirling. Penuh iklan dari fandom sebelah. Sangat random. Nostalgila masa kecil anak line 90-an.**_

Birthday gift yang amat sangat telat buat nenekku tersayang**, **_**Senju Airin Nagisa**_

**Naruto **( c )** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c )** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Absolut Soliter **( c )** allihyun**

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fiksi ini. Segala bentuk iklan yang ada di sini tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun, saya ngiklan gratis tis tis

.

.

**SasuSaku : Kisah Kasih Maso**

Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama itu? Sebuah nama yang hanya dengan mendengarkannya saja membuat hati bergetar menabuh genderang perang. Wajahnya yang tampan dan rupawan, matanya yang tajam setajam laser anti gores, hidungnya yang mancung layaknya pisau pancung, bibirnya yang belah merah merekah seperti buah delima mau pecah, pipinya yang simetris sempurna kanan kiri, rahangnya yang kokoh, rambutnya yang aduh-auw dan lain sebagainya, dan lain sebagainya, dan lain sebagainya.

Membicarakan kelebihan Sasuke sama panjangnya dengan perjalanan ke barat mencari kitab suci, akan berakhir panjang dan memakan banyak_ season_.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke hanyalah umat manusia biasa sama seperti yang lainnya. Masih merupakan makhluk Tuhan walaupun bukan yang paling seksi. Konsumsi pokoknya di samping tomat masih ada nasi, walaupun Sasuke hanya doyan nasi yang berasal dari produk sintesis herbal yang katanya untuk menjaga bentuk torso agar tetap enam_ pack_, tapi intinya Sasuke masih doyan nasi.

Intinya lagi, walaupun karakternya agak_ Gary Stu_, Sasuke tetaplah manusia (yang _Gary Stu_).

Hobi Sasuke normal seperti anak laki-laki sepantarannya, main basket. Hanya saja kemampuannya mungkin terlalu di atas rata-rata sampai angin tak bisa menggapainya. Mungkin ini salah satu efek kegantengan Sasuke yang dosisnya kelebihan hingga semua spesies benda hidup maupun benda mati naksir padanya, termasuk bola basket. Makanya apapun dan bagaimanapun aksinya dalam menggiring bola basket, bola itu akan tunduk padanya tanpa perlawanan. Basket Sasuke itu absolut.

Sampai-sampai Sasuke sendiri merasa bosan akan kemenangannya. Sasuke jadi jenuh. Sasuke jadi lelah. Sasuke jadi bosan. Sasuke jadi frustasi. Sasuke jadi suka bilang "_ore no katenowa, ore dake da_!"

_Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah aku_. Sebait _line_ favorit dari tokoh favorit yang berasal dari manga favoritnya, Kuroko no Basuke. Jangan kaget kalau misalnya Sasuke suka nge-wota Aomine Daiki sampai pada tahap pake sprei tidur bergambar Aomine ber-_tank top_, _nanodayo_.

Sasuke bukan fudan, apalagi homo. Sasuke cuma nge-fans Aomine Daiki. Itu saja. Itu _doang_.

Walaupun disinyalir suka baca ramalan_ Oha Asa_, Sasuke juga adalah remaja yang cinta akan budaya. Buktinya dia hobi nonton Mahabarata, nge-_ship_ Arjuna-Sembadra dan nge-fans sama tokoh Sengkuni. Biar jahat tapi kece. Kata Sasuke,"Gak ada yang jahat, gak bakal ada perang, gak bakal ada cerita Mahabarata!"

Sasuke kalau sudah nge-wota memang suka fanatik.

Lagi-lagi, intinya Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa, yang jadi idola tapi tetap punya idola.

Jika mengenal sosok Sasuke lebih jauh, kita harus siap-siap mengucapkan _say goodbye _pada apa itu yang namanya _perfection._ Sudah ditekankan berkali-kali sampai menghabiskan spasi, Sasuke itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia mungkin punya banyak lebih, tapi dia juga punya kurang di mana-mana. Sasuke bukan orang yang selalu benar, karena dia bukan pembela kebenaran. Sasuke bukan orang yang selalu berdiri tegak menantang, karena dia bukan outSIDers apalagi LadyRose.

Sasuke pernah jatuh dan tidak bisa bangun lagi. Bahkan Sasuke ingin berkali-kali jatuh, jatuh lagi, kemudian jatuh, dan jatuh lagi, lalu jatuh, dan jatuh kembali. Ini semua karena Sasuke jatuh pada lubang nestapa yang sama bernama cinta. Sasuke jadi maso.

Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya, sekaligus tiada akhir deritanya.

Begitulah...

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura dan sejak kecil mereka bertetangga. Setiap kali membuka jendela kamarnya, Sasuke bertemu jendela kamar Sakura yang menyambutnya. Tak jarang si empunya kamar juga sedang membuka jendela. Layaknya sebuah adegan sinetron, mereka saling bertatap muka, _onyx _dan _emerald _bersirobok, angin semilir bertiup menyapu helai-helai rambut merah muda Sakura yang menghantarkan semerbak wangi stroberi pada radius jarak cium Sasuke yang melebihi batas normal.

Hati Sasuke seketika tersengat ribuan lebah, bentol-bentol dan memerah, namun sensasinya membuat hatinya merekah. Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum tersipu-sipu malu, tapi mulutnya justru mengucapkan serapah tabu.

"Bisa bangun pagi juga kau, Jidat!"

Dasar tsundere.

Kalau sudah begitu gadis di seberang tidak pernah bisa terima dengan mulut tertutup. Mereka rival abadi dan partner berkelahi. Adu mulut setiap pagi sudah seperti anugerah ilahi.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, dan dia sama sekali buta dengan fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

Begitulah...

.

.

Sakura bukan bunga desa karena mereka tinggal di kota dan seumur hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal istilah Kembang Kota, adanya Kota Kembang. Gadis itu cantik apa adanya tanpa rekayasa. Rambutnya sudah berwarna unik tanpa perlu dicat atau pake wig. Matanya sudah hijau meneduhkan tanpa perlu bantuan _softlens_. Tubuhnya sudah tinggi tanpa perlu memakai _high heels_ atau minum _Hilo-teen_. Dan pinggang berlekuknya terbentuk proporsional tanpa harus konsumsi Vegeta ketika hari menjelang senja.

Sasuke buta kalau tidak jatuh cinta.

Tapi bukan fisik semata yang membuat hati Sasuke kebat-kebit setiap kali menyandingkan nama Sakura dengan makna cinta. Sakura mungkin memang cantik dan seratus persen dia menarik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke selalu mau terjatuh untuk Sakura, sesakit apapun itu, sedahsyat apapun itu.

Ada makna yang lebih dalam yang bisa digali. Sebuah alasan tanpa bentuk yang jelas untuk menjadi alasannya mencintai Sakura. Tidak terpaku bentuk, tidak terangkai kata. Intinya Sasuke jatuh cinta, benar-benar jatuh, benar-benar cinta.

Memangnya cinta remaja butuh alasan logika?

Sasuke sudah gagal paham dengan logika kalau ditanyakan soal cinta dan Sakura. Korelasi pertanyaannya jelas, tapi jawaban Sasuke yang bablas. Sasuke bahkan sampai pada tahap melupakan keberadaan waktu jika sudah membicarakan Sakura.

Ditanya sejak kapan mulai jatuh cinta, Sasuke menjawab tiba-tiba cinta. Memangnya cinta butuh _schedule_?

Ditanya kenapa harus Sakura, Sasuke menjawab,"Kenapa bukan Sakura?" Jiwa diplomatisnya langsung menggelegak.

Ditanya hal apa yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Sakura, Sasuke jadi bingung,_ 'kan cinta gak pake logika_. Mendadak Sasuke jadi nge-fans Agnes Monica.

Ditanya kapan nembak Sakura, Sasuke langsung kicep. Diam seribu bahasa. Langit tiba-tiba mendung, Sasuke jadi tambah galau. Pertanyaan itu terlalu sensitif, menohok ke ulu hatinya yang paling dalam dan terpendam.

Pertanyaan itu terlalu menghina jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki_ single_ yang paling _ces pleng_.

Kapan nembak Sakura?

Jangankan nembak, mau ngomong suka saja lidahnya keseleo beribu kali.

Jatuh cinta dan nembak cewek itu beda kasus,_ nanodayo_.

Begitulah...

.

.

Suatu sore sepulang _one-on-one_ dengannya, Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke,

"Teme, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau suka Sakura-_chan_?" Waktu itu sore hari ada mentari senja yang menyinari. Wajah Naruto yang berkilau oleh keringat tersapu sinar mentari dan mendadak terlihat seksi. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa melihat Aomine berambut Kise.

Sasuke gagal paham dengan penglihatannya, juga pendengarannya. Tadi Naruto bilang apa?

"Ja-tuh-cin-ta? Pada Jidat? Otakmu pindah ke kaki ya, _nanodayo_?"

"Teme, aku tahu kau tsundere tapi membohongi dirimu sendiri tidak akan ada manfaat dan faedahnya! Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, sakit ya sakit sendiri, nangis ya nangis sendiri, hidupmu_ angsty_! Setidaknya ubahlah nasibmu jadi agak _hurt_ atau _comfort_, kalau perlu yang _fluffy _sekalian! Memang apa salahnya _deh_ kalau kaumengaku suka pada Sakura? Toh,kalian sahabat dari kecil, sudah kenal satu sama lain lebih daripada diri sendiri, apa enaknya diam-diam suka begitu?" Naruto mendadak khotbah.

Sasuke menghela napas, berat. Seberat beban hidupnya sebagai bungsu Uchiha, yang harus tampil _cool _di setiap kesempatan. Padahal dalam hati Sasuke ingin meraung pada Naruto, _Naruto maukah kau jadi guru spiritual cintaku?_ Tapi Naruto sendiri jomblo, sedangkan Sasuke single. Sasuke segera membatalkan niatnya untuk meraung.

"Ehm, tidak segampang itu, Dobe! Aku bukan tsundere, hanya _tsundere_. Tahu apa kau soal percintaan sahabat sejak kecil, kau sendiri jomblo, atau homo?" Sasuke bertanya sekaligus menghina.

Untungnya hati Naruto seluas bandara Narita, jadi sepedas apapun perkataan Sasuke, Naruto selalu punya senyum lima jari untuk membalasnya. Sadarlah wahai Sasuke bahwa Naruto adalah kawan hidupmu yang setia.

"Kalau aku homo kau sudah jadi uke-ku, Sas-uke," Naruto_ nyantai_ tapi nge-_jleb_.

"Aku ini absolut, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku kecuali diriku sendiri,_ nanodayo_. Aku selalu di atas, harus selalu nomor satu karena itulah margaku Uchiha. Sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamusku menduduki posisi _bottom_!"

"Kalau begitu ganti saja namamu jadi Sa-seme!"

"Kau Nar-uke!"

"Kau seme, aku uke?"

"Kita saling melengkapi ya, _nanodayo_."

"Teme, hentikan. Aku geli,"

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

"Kau yang bilang homo duluan."

"Kau yang mengatai aku uke duluan."

"Karena namamu mengandung unsur uke!"

"Dobe, diam atau kugunting ponimu sampai botak. _Lucky item_-ku hari ini gunting kebun, lho."

Naruto langsung kicep. Sasuke dan gunting adalah padu padan yang paling tidak tepat yang ada di bumi jagat raya ini. Bagaimanapun, Naruto masih punya akal waras untuk tidak bernasib sama seperti semak-semak yang jadi gundul di halaman rumah Sasuke yang menjadi korban salon gratis Sasuke kemarin sore.

"Hmph!"

"Hm."

"Hmmmmphhh!"

"Hmmmm."

"Hmmmmmphhhhhhh!"

"Hmmmmmm."

"Teme, kau tsundere!"

"Dobe, kau berisik!"

"Dasar jomblo!"

"Dasar homo!"

"Pengecut, bilang suka saja takut!"

"Siapa bilang? Aku suka kamu."

"Fix Sasuke homo!"

"Dobe, kau minta dirajam di neraka jahanam!"

Sasuke mengacungkan gunting ke kepala Naruto, Naruto berteriak kolosal. Sasuke lelah, Naruto ikut-ikutan lelah. Mereka pun akhirnya berdamai.

"Jadi, Sasuke kau memang benar-benar suka pada Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke memandang jalanan di depannya syahdu, hatinya jadi kelabu dan membiru,

"Bukan Dobe, bukan suka. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan persisnya seperti apa tapi ini bukan suka, aku tidak berdusta."

Naruto terenyuh, sahabatnya ini benar-benar butuh bimbingan,

"Tepatnya, seperti apa yang kau rasakan pada Sakura-chan, Teme?"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu ya, _nanodayo_, tapi aku selalu merasa ingin ada di dekatnya setiap saat. Melindunginya kalau bisa. Atau menghajar laki-laki yang menggodanya. Walaupun nantinya dia cuma akan mengajakku ribut, atau memarahiku, atau mengajakku berkelahi, aku _rapopo_."

"Fix Sasuke, kau memang bukan suka, tapi kau jatuh cinta."

"Sok tahu kau_, nanodayo_. Jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya, ini tiada akhir deritanya!"

"Itu karena kau maso, Teme!"

"Maso itu apa? Apa itu maso? Bahasamu tidak elit, Dobe. Pakailah bahasa yang baik dan benar dengan mengikuti ketentuan EYD yang berlaku."

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk intelejensi Sasuke yang tidak tahu malu, lagi suasana galau justru membahas EYD, _out of content. Gak nyambung._

"Kalian sih ya sahabatan dari kecil, jadi mau mengungkapkan perasaan saja susah pasti takut kalau nantinya jadi salah kaprah, semuanya jadi serba salah."

"Lagi-lagi kau sok tahu, Dobe. Aku dan Sakura bukan sahabatan, kami musuh. Bahkan sejak hari pertama kami bertemu."

"Hmmm, memang ya, filosofi M3 itu benar adanya."

"M3?"

"Musuh Memang Mesra."

Sasuke tertohok, lagi. Dia pamit jalan pulang duluan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang punggungnya yang kesepian dari belakang.

Naruto paham, Sasuke itu tsundere. Mana mau kelihatan begitu rapuh di depan orang lain, sekalipun itu sahabat karibnya sendiri. Jadi dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa mendoakan, semoga Sasuke lebih cepat disadarkan, kalau cinta tak ada gunanya jika tidak disampaikan.

Begitulah...

.

.

Sasuke baru jatuh cinta sekali, tapi sudah patah hati berkali-kali.

Pertama kali dia patah hati saat kelas tiga SD. Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu patah hati atau hanya sekedar dengki dan iri. Yang jelas Sasuke marah semarah-marahnya pada jagat bumi telenovela karena mengalihkan atensi Sakura dari dirinya.

Alkisah gadis kecil usia delapan tahun bernama Haruno Sakura yang tertular virus ibu-ibu rumah tangga, hobi nonton telenovela. Waktu itu ada telenovela anak-anak yang berhamburan di televisi. Sebut saja Charita de Angel, Amigos x Siempre, Maria Bellen dan Mariana and Silvana yang tayang_ rolling_ dari pagi sampai sore hingga pagi kembali. Alhasil Sakura kecil setia 2x12 jam di depan layar kaca. Kegiatannya bertengkar dengan Sasuke dikesampingkan begitu saja.

Sasuke jadi kesepian. Sasuke jadi kesal. Sasuke pun murka.

Apalagi ketika Sakura bilang kalau Christopher Uckerman pemeran Santiago di Amigos x Siempre itu sangat ganteng, lebih ganteng daripada Martin Ricca yang agak pendek dan belah tengah. Detik itu juga, walaupun Sasuke tidak kenal siapa itu Christopher Uckerman siapa itu Martin Ricca, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi_ haters_ utama telenovela. Tayangan itu haram bagi otak polosnya.

(Sesungguhnya ketika Sasuke berpikir begitu, otaknya sudah tak polos lagi)

Kejadian berulang ketika demam Meteor Garden menyerang. Padahal negaranya lah yang membuat manga aslinya, tapi kenapa gadis-gadis lebih rela menjerit untuk versi replikanya? Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa para gadis langsung menjerit begitu melihat layar dua dimensi menampilkan empat pria dengan rambut pimpinannya berdiri menyerupai Hanamichi Sakuragi. Apalagi nama mereka aneh-aneh, tidak sinkron antara tulisan dan pelafalan, Dao min chi dibaca Tomingse. Sasuke gagal paham, intelegensi lingualnya mengalami gonjang-ganjing kegalauan, ingin minta tolong dipahamkan,tapi pada siapa? Dunia sedang pejamkan mata.

Sakura pun sama, gadis itu terperosok dalam pesona laki-laki kalem jago main biola. Namanya Hua Ze Lei, dibaca Wocele. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin merujaknya menjadi pecel lele. Dunia ini terlalu kejam padanya.

Waktu itu Sasuke kelas lima, umurnya sepuluh tahun, dan dia benci lagu _wo ming pai wo ye te aiiii~~~_

Tidak sampai di titik itu saja, selesai Meteor Garden berkumandang, Khotminam Namja menyerang. Sebut saja Boys Before Flower yang merupakan _remake_ ulang dari Meteor Garden. Beda negara, beda bahasa, beda nama, beda gaya rambut. Sang tokoh utama tidak lagi menyerupai Hanamichi Sakuragi, tapi rambutnya mengingatkan Sasuke pada makaroni keriting.

Lagunya bukan lagi _wo ming pai wo ye te aiiii~~~_ tapi berubah jadi _almost paradise achimbodado nanananaaaaaa_. Sasuke tidak benci, tapi juga tidak suka.

Sasuke cuma tidak terima Sakura bilang So Yi Jung lebih cakep daripada dirinya. Laki-laki yang hanya bisa dijangkau dua dimensi itu sudah mengalihkan dunia Sakura lebih daripada sebelumnya. Padahal di sampingnya, Sasuke merana.

Oh cinta, deritamu tiada tara.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Sakura menemukan sosok tiga dimensi yang tidak cuma bisa dilihat tapi juga disentuh, dipegang, diraba juga kalau boleh. Adalah Rei Gaara, laki-laki pertama yang dijumpai Sakura di tengah guguran bunga-bunga sakura. Semacam Kazehaya dalam animanga Kimi ni Todoke. Dalam kilatan detik Sakura langsung mengklaim dirinya jatuh cinta pada Gaara.

Padahal kalau saja Sakura tahu, sejak dini hari Sasuke sudah menunggu di pohon Sakura agar ketika nanti Sakura datang, dia bisa berjalan dari balik pohon dengan ganteng. Sayang seribu sayang, Sasuke terlalu khusyuk menunggu hingga ketiduran, kesempatan itu hilang bersamaan dengan daun-daun kering lain yang berguguran.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengaduh dalam hati.

Dunianya berhenti berotasi saat Sakura mengumumkan padanya resmi jadian dengan Gaara. Rasanya Sasuke ingin gali diri, tapi dia belum mau mati. Sikap absolutnya kumat. Maka dia bertindak seolah-olah hari esok adalah kiamat, menantang semua orang bertanding _one-on-one _tanpa ada satu pun yang selamat. Sasuke selalu menang mutlak.

Kondisinya baru normal ketika Sakura membuka matanya bahwa Gaara bukan jodohnya. Malam hari dengan angin sepoi-sepoi ditengarai dengan rintikan air mata Sakura menjadi sebuah gerbang cerah bagi masa depan cinta Sasuke.

Sakura dan Gaara putus, itu kabar bagus.

Sasuke ingin segera bergerak, tapi nanti, nanti dan nanti. Sasuke menahan dirinya, menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Dia menyediakan dirinya di samping Sakura, bertengkar dengannya, menghiburnya sambil menertawainya, bertengkar lagi, tertawa lagi, bergandengan lagi, berkelahi lagi. Siklus itu berulang. Terus dan terus.

Sasuke melalui semuanya dalam kegamangan. Bagaimanapun _friendzone_ itu terlalu beresiko untuk ditembus. Sampai kapan semua ini bertahan? Bagaimana kalau semua ini berakhir? Bagaimana kalau Sakura menemukan laki-laki lain? Apa jadinya kalau Sasuke memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apakah hubungan _frenemy _mereka akan hancur? Apakah Sasuke tidak akan apa-apa kalau Sakura nanti menolaknya? Apakah… apakah… apakah…

Sasuke terus bertanya, bertanya dan terus bertanya tanpa menemukan jawabannya.

Begitulah...

.

.

"Orang yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya adalah orang yang terlalu mencintai dirinya sendiri."

Suatu hari Naruto yang baru saja nonton film 5 cm berpetuah demikian. Naruto terbayang-bayang _quote_ dari salah satu tokohnya, Ian, yang dirasanya cocok dan pas untuk menonjok Sasuke secara mental.

Dan…

Berhasil. Sasuke cengo, Sasuke langsung galau, Sasuke langsung OOC.

"Jadi Naruto, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar saat itu dia memanggil Naruto dengan nama Naruto.

"Kau lebih cinta Sakura_-__chan_ atau dirimu sendiri, Teme?"

"Aku bukannya cinta Sakura, hanya tidak bisa hidup benar tanpanya."

"Mau hidup benar apa tidak?"

"Ayahku akan memenggalku kalau hidupku tidak benar, Naruto-_sama_."

Bahkan Sasuke tanpa sungkan-sungkan membubuhkan embel-embel -_sama_ untuk Naruto. Momen ini harus direkam.

"Kau hidup benar hanya karena takut Ayahmu?!"

"Bukan, _nanodayo_."

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Untukku,"

"Hanya untukmu?"

"Untuk istriku dan keluargaku kelak."

"Siapa istrimu kelak?"

"…Uchiha… Sakura."

Akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga, nama keramat itu lolos dari mulutnya.

Naruto bahagia dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Pertahankan, Teme! Tunggu apalagi? Kejar dia sekarang! Katakan bahwa kau ingin jadi ayah bagi anak-anak kalian kelak!"

Sasuke terharu, matanya berbinar-binar terang. Di matanya, Naruto begitu bersinar. Bahagia punya sahabat yang setia seperti ini.

"Dobe, terima kasih sarannya! Kau sahabat terbaikku! Kuberi tahu padamu, benda keberuntunganmu besok adalah kaset rekamanmu yang harus kuinjak hari ini, jadi berikan padaku kaset rekamanmu maka kelak kau akan beruntung!"

Begitulah...

.

.

Maka tibalah hari bersejarah itu. Hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke akan mengakui perasaannya pada seorang gadis setelah sebelumnya menolak berpuluh-puluh gadis. Rekor penting dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke tidak menyiapkan bunga, kado, makan malam atau sepucuk surat pengantar cinta. Sasuke percaya rayuan gombal itu hanyalah mitos. Sasuke hanya menyiapkan hatinya dan terutama mentalnya agar nanti ketika mengetuk jendela kamar Sakura, tangannya tidak bergetar.

Tapi salah. Mungkin doa Sasuke kurang khusyuk karena saat menempelkan buku-buku jarinya di jendela kaca kamar Sakura, tremor itu menyerangnya ganas. Sasuke gemetaran dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ketukannya jadi brutal, tidak berirama dan amat sangat awut-awutan. Tetangga yang lain saja sampai dengar. Sehingga saat Sakura membuka jendela dan menampilkan wajah ayunya, Sasuke berkeringat dingin sebesar biji-biji ketapel.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"O-Oi,"

"Oi? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Me-mengetuk pintu jendelamu, _nanodayo_!"

"Ohhhh."

"Oh."

Hening. Sakura diam, Sasuke juga diam. Diam-diam memperhatikan. Dari penampilannya Sasuke tahu Sakura tengah tidur siang baru saja. Rambut pink-nya dibiarkan tercerai berai tanpa simpul ikatan yang rapi. Kaos oblong putihnya terlihat sangat longgar tapi juga tipis. Sasuke jadi memikirkan lekuk di balik kaos itu yang pasti berkeringat karena matahari musim panas memang menyengat.

Oh _shit,_ Sasuke. Kontrol otakmu, ini masih siang. Siang yang _panas_.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun, kau mau apa?"

_Aku mau kau.._

"Aku… aku mau ka..ka..ka.."

"Ka?"

"Ka-Katakan sesuatu!"

"Katakan sesuatu? Kau kenapa sih, gagap begitu?"

_Aku gagap karena kau._

"Aku gagap karena ka…ka..kayaknya udaranya panas, _nanodayo_. Ha. Hahahaha."

Sasuke tertawa tak tentu arah, Sakura mengernyit heran. Tetangganya ini sedang tidak sehat.

"Sasuke-kun kau sehat?"

_Aku sakit, sakit cintaaaaaaa_

"Aku sakit, sakit ci..ci…ci..cciiiiiihhh pegel banget berdiri di sini!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke gagal ngomong. Sakura semakin gagal paham.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu masuk saja sini!"

_Aku inginnya masuk hatimu_

"Aku inginnya masuk ha..ha..ha..hahahahahahahahhahahahaha kaubercanda Jidat,kita ini bukan muhrim!"

Kali ini Sakura merasa rahangnya ingin copot mendengar perkataan Sasuke baru saja. Sejak kapan Sasuke mengenal istilah bukan muhrim padahal biasanya dia masuk ke kamar Sakura sendiri bahkan tanpa diminta. Sasuke perlu dirukiyah.

"Sasuke-kun, serius deh! Kau ini sedang tidak waras atau apa, hah? Siang-siang menggedor jendela kamarku cuma untuk melawak? Kalau iya kembali ke habitatmu sana, hush hush hush!" Sakura melakukan manuver penghalau Sasuke dengan tendangan kakinya dan menemukan Sasuke yang terjengkang kemudian.

Tumben. Padahal biasanya reflek Sasuke bagus.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Sakura yang khawatir akhirnya ikut mendaratkan diri ke tanah dan membantu Sasuke bangun.

Saat menggenggam tangan Sasuke, barulah gadis itu sadar, kalau Sasuke tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tangannya basah dan berkeringat. Terasa lembab dan dingin. Wajahnya yang semakin memucat tentu bukan pertanda baik.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar sakit? Mau kucarikan obat?" Sakura membolak-balikkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke, justru menambah efek memerah di pipi Sasuke.

_Shit_, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi centil begini?

"Aku tidak perlu obat, aku cuma perlu mengatakan sesuatu, _nanodayo!"_

"Memang kaumau bilang apa, sih?"

Akhirnya, koleksi buku-buku _how to treat your girlfriend_ milik Sasuke berguna juga pada saat-saat seperti ini. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengunci pandangan Sakura dengan intensitas yang pekat. Sasuke percaya bahwa intimidasi matanya mampu membuat semua gadis takluk, semoga saja Sakura masih masuk jajaran gadis yang takluk itu.

Tarik napas, buang napas, tarik lagi, buang lagi. Ini lah saatnya,

"Sakura, aku tahu kau baru patah hati. Di luar sana banyak laki-laki yang mungkin sama saja nantinya akan berujung membuatmu hancur berserakan lagi. Jadi Sakura, daripada nanti kau salah pilih lebih baik kau pilih yang benar-benar terpilih seperti aku misalnya. Yang terbukti tetap setia walaupun kau mendua, mentiga atau bahkan mentega-kan aku diliputi duka lara. Kau tidak akan salah pilih Sakura, jika nanti kau memilihku maka margamu akan jadi Uchiha, kau akan jadi Uchiha Sakura, bersamaku kau akan bahagia, selamat sentausa berlindungkan ramalan _Oha Asa_!" Sasuke melakukannya dalam satu tarikan napas yang sempurna," _Nanodayo_!"

Sementara ekspresi gadis di depannya tak terbaca. Sakura menganga, matanya terbelalak, mungkin dia habis melihat hantu. Tapi dia sedang melihat Sasuke. Jadi apa yang di depannya ini hantu Sasuke? Tapi ini siang hari dan hantu takut matahari dan Sasuke yang ini nyata mengenggam tangannya sambil berdiri.

Tidak ada yang salah, tapi kenapa rasanya salah, ya?

Sakura bingung. Sakura lelah. Hatinya berdisko, riuh rendah, perutnya bergejolak seakan bintang-bintang berlarian di dalamnya. Oh, inikah rasanya ditembak cowok tsundere? Baru kali ini Sakura menemukan laki-laki yang tengah merendahkan diri sambil menyombongkan diri. Sasuke memang langka.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau baru saja melamarku?"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan fakta saja kok, nanodayo."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sudahlah, jadi bagaimana menurutmu Sakura? Prospek ke depan kita bagus kan?"

Percakapan ini terdengar sangat ganjil untuk sebuah romansa cinta, sebenarnya. Sakura menghela napas, huft.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ganteng, beriman dan bertakwa lagi berbudi pekerti. Kau punya kelebihan semua laki-laki sekaligus kekurangan yang sedikit eksentrik dalam dirimu. Kau absurd dengan cara terhormat. Tsundere tak tertolong, tapi kau imut,lucu, menggemaskan walaupun lebih sering menyebalkan. Kita bermusuhan sambil berteman sejak kecil, koleksi boxer-mu saja aku tahu. Cita-citamu naik gerobak hanya aku yang tahu dan kau hapal nomor rekening bank-ku.

"Sasuke-kun, rumah kita berdekatan jadi kalaupun kita menikah itu akan sangat ekonomis. Tidak perlu naik kereta atau pesawat untuk mudik walaupun aku tahu kau bisa menyediakan jet pribadi untuk kita bertamasya. Prospek kita dalam membangun masa depan bersama sungguh gemilang. Aku bisa membayangkan anak-anak Uchiha berambut model pantat ayam lucu berwarna pink dengan pipi-pipi gembil. Mereka menggemaskan sekali, aku sampai ingin menangis membayangkannya!"

Sasuke membisu, pernyataan Sakura ini bahkan lebih daripada ekspektasinya. Rasanya jika ada Sakura di bumi manapun Sasuke berpijak, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi sayang Sasuke-kun, kemarin ibuku bilang akan menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya. Katanya anaknya baik dan sholeh, dan kata ibuku aku cocok dengannya. Aku anak yang berbakti Sasuke-kun, jadi aku sudah terima tawaran ibuku. Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, dan seketika Sasuke merasa tidak mau lagi ditampung di bumi yang sama.

Sakiiiiitttt.

Begitulah...

.

.

Malam harinya Sasuke mendapat sebuah pesan dari Sakura,

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak mau tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud ibuku? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu Paman Fugaku. Kamarnya tepat di seberang kamarku, kalau malam suka menggangguku. Prospek ke depannya juga sangat bagus, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun? Aku harap kau jangan terburu-buru bergulung di selimut setelah kejadian tadi siang, ya! Ingatlah, masa depan yang cerah menantimu!"

Tapi terlambat, Sasuke sudah terlanjur bergulung di selimut birunya semalaman tanpa makan dan minum dan baru keesokan harinya bersorak bahagia begitu membuka ponsel. Sasuke harus maso dulu sebelum bahagia.

Maso-maso dulu bahagia kemudian.

Singkatnya, kebahagiaan itu butuh perjuangan dan perjuangan itu butuh ke-maso-an.

Begitulah...

.

.

**Tamat.**

Seleseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

HA. HAHAHA. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAAF YACHH INI ALAY BANGET PENPIKNYA PENUH IKLAN HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NOT GOMEN TAPI YACHHHHH HAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!

NENEEEEKKKK SO SOWRRYYYY I'M SO SO LATE MAKE THISSSSSSSS. KEBIASAAN KALO GAK DAPET INSPIRASI MOLORNYA MOLOR BANGETTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHH /SETRESSSS

NEXT PROJECT PUNYA LIYAK GUE RAMPUNGIN DULU AJA DECHHHH, YANG SABAR YACH LIYAKKKKK MUMUAAACHHH :****

Dan buat semua reader yang sudah baca ini dan baca yang sebelumnya "Absolut Soliter" thankyu thankyu very muaccchhh deh pokoknya! Kalian the best! Sorry for this rambling gomen, buat banyaknya produk iklan yang nangkring di sini. Atau banyaknya film jadoel yang numpang eksis di sini, saya gak berminat menistakan mereka kok. Ini cuma sekalian nostalgila masa kecil saya, wekawekaweka yang waktu SD pernah nonton tv pasti tahu apa itu amigos dkk xD

Yang gak tahu apa itu maso, maso itu semacam menderitakan dirinya sendiri =)))))

OutSIDers itu nama fans-nya Superman is Dead (SID) LadyRose juga sama tapi sebutan buat fans cewek, yang anak punk pasti tahu ye =)))))))

Sekali lagi makasih yaaaaaa :*

Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya,mind to review? ;)

**Story only=3675words**

**310314, hometown.**

**allihyun.**


End file.
